


Tell You a Secret

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Paranoia, Trust No 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-08
Updated: 2002-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know everything about you. And you. And you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell You a Secret

_Tell you a secret,_ Charlie would say, candy-sticky whisper in her ear. No-girls-allowed clubhouses, forbidden practice with BB guns. _Tell you a secret,_ but she never told him hers. She never told anyone hers.

Her hair is ash blonde. She uses L'Oreal Feria No. 80 to dye it and Maybelline True Illusion to conceal the mole by her lip. She wears size 7 shoes and frock-cut black blazers and she used to wear blue shirts that were too tight so she could catch Mulder's sidelong gaze.

The first time she kissed a boy she was twelve. The first time she kissed a girl she was twenty-two. The first time she kissed Mulder she ended up suffocating on the floor, but she's always known They knew _that._

He mocked her in a basement and told her secrets in a hotel room by candlelight. She got dirt beneath her fingernails scrabbling for bones. He gave her a keychain and a cupcake with a sparkler in it. He woke her up at midnight to give her a blueberry yogurt, three cherry Jolly Ranchers, and a fax from the lab analyzing the red goo they'd found at the crime scene, and she didn't realize till years afterward that this was his version of a love letter. When his mother died, they spent the night holding each other in his bed, just listening to each other breathe.

_We know everything about you,_ the men said.

The Gunmen have been over the apartment with the thoroughness of furious and embarrassed men. They swear they've found all the bugs, the tiny camera eyes. She nods and makes herself smile at them, and pretends she doesn't know this is useless. Human technology can't spin bugs as fine as thread; it's not human technology she's dealing with. She could be wearing her spies against her skin. Or beneath it.

They probably don't even need a chip for William. He could be carrying betrayal in his own bloodstream. Growing battalions of nanospies in the marrow of his bones.

Crowded in a stairwell with Alex Krycek, hiding from monsters in the dark. Sour whisper against her cheek: _Tell you a secret._

_Tell you a secret, Agent Scully. There aren't any secrets anymore._


End file.
